Inanimate Insanity II
'Inanimate Insanity 2' is the second season of Inanimate Insanity, which was released on April 2, 2013. This would also be the exact same month Inanimate Insanity Season 1 began. Just like last season, the show is an animated competition series on YouTube. The show has 19 anthropomorphic objects competing for yet another 1 million dollars. It will include 19 episodes. Pre-Release Information On June 3rd, 2012, Adam officially confirmed a second season of Inanimate Insanity on the official YouTube channel. The second season was confirmed in a video concerning II's summer hiatus and the t-shirt contest. On September 8, 2012, Adam posted an update on season 2 showcasing the 4 eligible entries from the t-shirt contest. The viewers was allowed to vote for which character should join Season 2 until October 1, and was to choose from Banana, Rubber Ball, Yin-Yang, and Guitar. Also, during that time, Baseball, Yin-Yang, Marshmallow and Paintbrush were confirmed season 2 contestants, while Bomb and Taco were confirmed to not compete in Season 2. According to a Facebook post , Inanimate Insanity has stated that a new female contestant needs a clean design. In one of AnimationEpic's real life trailer videos, a picture of Paintbrush, Baseball,Yin-Yang and Box are seen at the end for a quick moment, with the words "Coming April 2013", officially confirming the release date. On February 1, 2013. Marshmallow was confirmed to be in Season 2, according to the fifth episode of Ask Adam. It was also stated that Two more characters have been revealed. The one in the miscellaneous video has not been found yet. However, a season 2 contestant, Microphone has been spotted in an episode. On March 1st, 2013, a teaser trailer for season two was uploaded. The co-animator of the show, The TGrodz ,Displayed a character which had been revealed to be Tissues. On March 17, 2013, it was announced on the official II Facebook page that the first 2 minutes of episode 1 would be released at ObjectCon. On March 30th, ObjectCon revealed two characters, Box and Suitcase. Characters Returning: *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *Paintbrush Debuting: *Box *Cheesy *Cherries *Fan *Microphone *Soap *Suitcase *Test Tube *Tissues *Trophy *Yin-Yang 8 returning and 11 debuting constants will compete this season. Full Cast Applesmeany.png|Apple|link=Apple Balloonidlenew.png|Balloon|link=Balloon BaseballCastIdle.png|Baseball|link=Baseball 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box|link=Box CheesyKneeSlapIdle.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy CherriesLinkIdle.png|Cherries|link=Cherries FanWalkIdle.png|Fan|link=Fan KnifeCastIdle.png|Knife|link=Knife LightbulbCastIdle.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb MarshmallowCastIdle.png|Marshmallow|link=Marshmallow MEPADY.png|MePad|link=MePad MePhone4POSE.png|MePhone4|link=MePhone4 MicRockOutIdle.png|Microphone|link=Microphone Nickelbfdiaintro.png|Nickel|link=Nickel PaintbrushCastIdle.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush SoapWonderfulIdle.png|Soap|link=Soap SuitcaseSmileIdle.png|Suitcase|link=Suitcase TestyQuestionIdle.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube TissuesSittingIdle.png|Tissues|link=Tissues Toilet.png|Toilet|link=Toilet Trophy_Horseplay.png|Trophy|link=Trophy YinYangFightIdle.png|Yin-Yang|link=Yin-Yang OJStandingIdle.png|OJ|link=OJ Drop-outs These characters were originally going to be in season 2, but were eventually scrapped; *Chip - Actually a French Fry, but called "Chip", like in England. Had an English accent, but hated being called French Fry. Basically a cheap knockoff of Needle and Fries *Hot Sauce - Spoke only Spanish, kind of like Baguette from BOTO. *Game Boy Color - An old timer, didn't really have a clue where he was. It would have a similar appearance as BMO from Adventure Time. *Pearl - Stuck-up and full of herself, wanted to be treated royaly. *Hay Bale - Western and proud, slightly dim-witted however. *Frank - Actually a Hot Dog, name is short for "Frankfurter", and acted as the "Cool Guy". *Goggles - The beta version of Test Tube. Full of "sciency" stuff. *Textbook - A BIG nerd. Snorted and said many things that no one cared about. List of Episodes Currently it is unknown how many episodes will be produced, yet it has been speculated that their will be more than last season, as the cast size has grown considerably. Only the first two episodes has been released so far; the next episode is expected to be out on June 2nd. Elimination Order Trivia *Instead of using Anime Studio, all animators are using Flash for season 2. **Bomb was apparently removed due to his speech disorder being viewed as offensive. *A scavenger hunt was set up by AnimationEpic for the fans to complete to find out a season 1 character in season 2. **This video was eventually erased by user "Post DeDe". ***A while later, TheTGrodz uploaded a video revealing that the character was actually Paintbrush, confirming him/her officially for Season 2. *While Baseball was unofficially confirmed in an Ask Adam video, he was officially confirmed to be in season 2 in Paintbrush's confirmation video, as "+ Baseball.", which appears at the very end for a split second. **He also is confirmed in AnimationEpic's "Roger That" trailer video at the end for shorter then a split second. *Marshmallow was the first female contestant confirmed to be in season 2, unless Paintbrush is a girl. *In katyj98's Object Con, the teal character was revealed to be Tissue Box. *There are 19 Contestants In S2. **Only 8 of the originals are in S2. **Ironically, the originals are all from Team Epic, excluding Balloon. **None of the Season 1 final 5 are in Season 2. *MePhone gets an assistant this season, Toilet. He also hired someone to help read the elimination votes- MePad. *Box appeared in a "preview" with Paintbrush, Baseball, and Yin-Yang. (Yin-Yang was standing on top of him) However, Box was never truly confirmed as a contestant and was thought at first to be just a box. Gallery Season 2 Image.jpg Mq1.jpg.png Mortal Kombat.jpg 947083 570908616277250 1235682763 n.png Category:News Category:TV Shows Category:Seasons